


Run to You

by winterwaters



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Names, Clarke in labor, F/M, Fluff, POV Multiple, Pregnancy, cop!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaters/pseuds/winterwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU: Bellamy rushes to the hospital when Clarke goes into labor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run to You

**Author's Note:**

> The only title I could think of was from the Lady A song, which is much more serious than this fluff, but it worked :P Huge thanks to _avidfangirllife_ and _enoughtotemptme_ for lightning-fast proofreads  & feedback!

It only takes two red lights for Bellamy to lose his shit.

“Turn on the siren,” he orders.

“Sarge—” Jasper begins.

_”Turn. On. The. Siren.”_

The younger man gulps and scrambles for the switch. The wailing is loud and instantaneous, and everyone in their path immediately begins to pull to the side. Jasper hangs on for dear life as their car shoots forward through the gap. Nobody wants a cop on their tail at any hour. And certainly not one who looks as manic as Bellamy.

He’s still in uniform, having been at his desk when his phone rang. Not his desk phone, or the work cell at his hip — his personal cellphone, locked in the first drawer while he’s on duty. Almost everyone in the precinct had stopped when that phone went off, Bellamy included. Then, with hands that shook more than Jasper could ever remember, he unlocked the drawer and answered the call.

Jasper will never forget the expression on his friend’s face at that moment.

Because besides being his partner and technically his superior, Bellamy is first and foremost, his friend.

Which is why Jasper hauled ass out the door after him, just barely managing to dive into the passenger seat of their patrol car before they sped out of the parking lot. Now, Bellamy has a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel, one that doesn’t let up the entire drive. His mouth is pressed together in a thin line as he stares at the road with an almost scary intensity—no doubt imagining all the worst-case scenarios that await him. The siren continues to screech as they pull up to the curb of the Emergency Room.

Jasper attempts logic. “She’s probably—” 

It’s too late. The other man is out of the car and already sprinting into the hospital. With a sigh, Jasper slumps in his seat. Honestly he's just grateful the car is in park. 

A tap on the window startles him. For a second all he can see is the bright blue and black of the hospital security guard, and then Miller’s leaning down to wave with a smirk. Jasper grins and gets out, shaking his hand.

Miller looks at him knowingly. “Finally time, huh?”

“Yeah. He got the call about seven minutes ago.”

“Jesus. That has to be a record, even for him.”

“I know.” Jasper rounds to the driver’s side. “I’m gonna go park this properly. He’ll go ballistic if he sees a ticket.”

“Who would ticket a cop?” His friend wonders.

“Believe me, it’s happened. I’d rather not relive it.”

Miller shakes his head, grinning. “Why the hell did he even pull up here anyways? She’s probably up in the women’s wing already. She was on shift today.”

“You know logic and Sergeant Blake don’t go together when it comes to Clarke right?”

“Good point.” Miller laughs and leans in through the window. “Listen, I have to stay out here for now, but let me know how it goes, okay?”

“I will.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Bellamy races through the ER, ignoring the few greetings in favor of repeatedly asking “Where is she?”

When someone finally yanks on his belt, he whips around and comes face to face with Monty in bright green scrubs. He holds both hands up in surrender, clipboard and all.

“Easy, dude. I’m trying to help.”

“Where—”

“Third floor, room 309.”

As Bellamy runs off, Monty calls after him. “You’ll have to show your badge!” 

He shakes his head at Harper, who grins from behind the desk. “Loser.”

“I heard that!” Bellamy’s yell echoes down the hall.

They both gulp.

~~~~~~~~~~

Octavia spots him as soon as he steps out of the elevator. “Jesus christ, how are you already here?”

“I drove. How is she?”

“She’s fine.”

“O, don’t sugarcoat—”

“Since when do I sugarcoat?” She wacks his shoulder for good measure. “Seriously, she’s calmer than anyone here. Including _you._ You’ve been here what, 10 seconds, and you’re already sweaty and loud and freaking everyone out.”

“My _wife_ is giving birth,” he shoots back, ignoring her frantic motion to lower the volume. “I’m not just going to—”

“Bellamy?”

He turns. Clarke stands outside her room in just a faded hospital gown, a hand on her swollen stomach and the other braced against the doorframe. The orange hospital bracelet around her wrist makes everything halt for a moment.

Then he’s beside her, cupping her cheeks. “Hey,” he whispers. “Why aren’t you in bed?”

“I’m supposed to walk. It helps.”

“Says who?”

She scowls. “Me, idiot. I _am_ a doctor, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“Well excuse me for being _worried_ about you—”

“Guys!” Octavia interrupts sharply. “Wanna take this inside?”

Clarke rolls her eyes and waddles back into her room. Over her shoulder, she says, “You called him way too early.”

It takes him a few seconds to realize she’s talking to Octavia. Then her words sink in. As she paces alongside the bed, Bellamy takes her hand and walks with her, but not without glaring.

“You were _timing_ your phone call?” He asks incredulously.

“My contractions were far apart after my water broke,” she explains serenely. “I knew it'd be a while before I was fully dilated, and besides—”

“Clarke,” he sighs.

She stops and looks up at him.

“I knew you would be here worrying the entire time, exactly like this,” she murmurs, cradling his cheek. “You always worry too much.”

“Because you do things like _timing your birth,”_ Bellamy responds wryly, but kisses her palm anyways. “Besides, what if I hadn’t gotten here in time?”

Clarke smiles. “You would have. You’d never stand me up.”

He huffs out a small laugh, then touches his forehead to hers. “You’re right about that.”

“I’m always right.”

“Sure, Clarke.” He kisses her cheek lightly and resumes walking with her as Octavia settles on the chair. When he sees the phone in her hand, he holds up a finger in warning. “We are _not_ Instagramming my daughter’s birth,” he says.

 _”Relax,_ big brother. I just thought maybe _my nephew_ would want pictures of his parents on the big day.”

Ever since they decided to keep the baby’s gender a surprise, it’s been a constant source of arguments. Not that they actually care one way or another, but—still. Bellamy’s kind of dying for a mini-Clarke. The thought makes him giddy all over again. They made a baby. An actual _baby._

Clarke’s grip on his hand tightens suddenly. When he looks down, her face is drawn in pain.

“Want to lie down now?” He asks softly. She nods, taking deep breaths. Carefully, he helps ease her back on to the hospital bed, Octavia already fluffing the pillows behind her back. Bellamy places his other hand over Clarke’s where it lies flat on her stomach.

“See, even our daughter’s scolding you for trying to keep me out of the loop,” he jokes lightly.

The glare Clarke levels at him is impressive even for her, though she can’t hide the smile that flickers at her mouth either. He grins and brings her hand to his lips, brushing a kiss to her fingertips. She closes her eyes and drops her head back on the pillow, taking slow gulps of air. 

“I’ll go get more ice chips,” Octavia offers. She pats him on the shoulder before slipping out.

Bellamy picks up a washcloth and soaks it in the bathroom sink, returning to lay it on Clarke’s forehead. She hums her approval, eyes fluttering open. She catches his hand and tugs him closer.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she whispers.

He smiles and kisses her soundly. “I’m always here,” he promises.

“I know.” She takes a shuddering breath, shifting a little on the bed. “Shit. This—” She takes another stilted breath. “This might go faster than I thought after all.”

“It’s okay,” he soothes. “I’m going to be right beside you.”

Clarke nods and presses her lips to the back of his hand. “Distract me. Please.”

It takes him a few seconds, but then he knows. “So I’ve been thinking about it, and we should really baby-proof the countertops too—”

“That’s asinine,” she huffs. “How on earth would a baby get up there?”

“You’d be surprised. O used to get into all sorts of stuff when she was little. The minute she began crawling, it was like she never wanted to stay in one spot again. One time I found her knee-deep in…” 

He keeps telling her stories, even the ones he knows she’s already heard, because if anything it’s making her smile and that’s all he wants. When the next contraction hits, he pauses, letting her squeeze his hand impossibly hard while she grits her teeth and somehow gets through the whole thing with only the barest of whimpers. When it’s over, she lies back against the pillows again, and he wipes her face with the washcloth and quietly begins a new tale.

A while later, Octavia returns with Clarke’s doctor in tow. “Hey _dad,”_ Nyko almost sounds cheerful, which is only a little less gruff than usual, but it’s something. “How many laws did you break getting here so fast?”

Bellamy shrugs. “Fewer than you’d think.”

“I bet Jasper has a different story,” Octavia mutters from behind. When Bellamy holds up his middle finger, she grins, vindictive. 

Donning a pair of gloves, Nyko rounds to Clarke’s other side and places a hand on her stomach. “And how are you?”

“Contractions are much closer together now, I think I counted nearly thirty s—”

“She’s in pain,” Bellamy interrupts, ignoring Clarke’s weak swat to his arm. “Can you give her anything?”

Nyko smiles sympathetically. “Let me do a quick exam and we’ll see what our options are.” 

He doesn’t take long. Bellamy knows what he’s going to say as soon as he sees the other man’s expression. Clarke’s grip on his hand is just as sweaty as his own.

“I think it’s time to push, Clarke.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Bellamy looks at the tiny bundle swathed in pink blankets, currently fast asleep in the plastic crib that sits just feet away from the bed. An incubator, Clarke had called it. To keep her warm. All of her. Ten fingers, ten toes, all incredibly tiny and incredibly real. 

“Bell.” Clarke smiles and reaches out. He takes her hand, letting her pull him down beside her on the hospital bed. He kisses her temple, stroking her hair lightly.

“You’re amazing,” he murmurs.

Her lips curve against his neck. “You’re alright too.”

He laughs, holding her tight against his chest. Clarke sighs and lays her head on his shoulder. “You know, Jasper looked like he was about to faint earlier. Just how bad _was_ your driving?”

Bellamy leans back enough to arch an eyebrow at her. “Are you seriously scolding me right after giving birth?” 

“I’m just saying, he looked pretty green—”

He cuts her off with a kiss, nuzzling her cheek. “Only you could be worried about someone else while you’re literally sitting in a hospital bed,” he murmurs.

Clarke pokes him. “That better be a compliment.”

“Trust me, it was.” Bellamy hugs her close. “Seriously though, stop thinking about everyone else for a second. Jasper’s fine. He’s tougher than he looks. A lot like someone else I know.” He nudges her with a grin.

“What, I don’t look tough?”

“You’re a regular Hulk,” he replies dryly, chuckling when he receives an elbow to the ribs.

Then the baby whimpers in her sleep, and they both snap up automatically, Bellamy half-rising before Clarke grabs his sleeve. She puts a finger to her lips. They wait for a moment, then another, but no cries split the air. Bellamy almost wants to go check, just to see for himself that the baby's really still asleep. Part of him still can’t believe she’s actually here—how attuned he is to her every move already.

Gradually, he eases back down on the bed, Clarke curling against him once more. “You know the hard part starts now,” she whispers.

“Hmm?”

“Raising her. Teaching her.”

“We can do it,” he says. When she raises an eyebrow, he amends, “We’ll learn.”

Clarke grins crookedly and leans up to kiss him, curling an arm around his neck. He tangles a hand into her hair and returns the kiss with all the gratitude he can muster. For her, and for this life they’re building.

“I love you,” he murmurs. Cheekily, he adds, “Even if you insist on raising my blood pressure every day.”

“I wouldn’t raise your blood pressure if you weren’t so sensitive—”

He kisses her again, ignoring the fact that she’s laughing against his mouth, because he really does fucking love her.

“Love you too,” she says afterwards, slyly kissing his chin, “Dad.”

“God,” he chuckles. “And you’re Mom.”

“Damn right I am.” Clarke’s grin fades as she looks at the baby again. “I wish we could settle on a name for her, though.”

Bellamy’s been waiting for the moment to bring this up. He stays silent, studying the grey hospital blanket until Clarke tugs his arm with growing curiosity. “What?”

“I—well—” He scratches behind his ears, suddenly nervous. “I was reading something last week, and there was a name that kind of kept sticking with me, I just haven’t been able to get it out of my head, and I mean—I thought, maybe, if you wanted…”

Clarke tries her hardest not to giggle, but when he seems to be stuck she can’t help her tiny snort, and the snickering that follows. Bellamy frowns when she ducks her head against his chest to muffle her laughter. 

“Come on, Clarke.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she breathes. “You’re just—” She sighs and kisses his cheek. “I haven’t seen you this nervous since you tried to ask me out on a date.”

“You will never stop bringing that up, will you?”

“Nope.” 

He rolls his eyes but lets it go. He _had_ been a huge mess, and everyone knew it.

“Come onnnn,” Clarke wheedles, tugging at his collar. “What’s the name?”

“You can say no.”

_“Bellamy.”_

“It’s Aliena,” he says quickly. 

A smile stretches her lips. “You were reading Shakespeare again, weren’t you?” At his look, she grins wider. “You fell asleep with _The Tempest_ on the couch just the other day, babe.”

He shrugs sheepishly. Clarke tilts her head, thoughtful, and he tries not to fidget while gauging her expression. 

“Aliena Blake,” she says quietly, and he swears he hears their little girl make a noise in reply. Clarke squeezes his hand. “Aliena Blake,” she repeats, delighted. “It’s perfect.”

“Yeah?” 

She nods, beaming. “And now we can use Rose for her middle name,” she declares. Bellamy draws her close for a kiss, winding his arms around her.

“Welcome to the family, Aliena. Sorry in advance.”

“Bellamy,” Clarke admonishes.

“Look at that, you already sound like a mom.”

“Loser.” 

“Sorry, no returns.”

Clarke tries not to give him the _what am I going to do with you_ smile, and fails miserably.

There’s a few knocks on their room door, and then it cracks slightly open, Raven poking her head inside. Clarke waves her in, putting a finger to her lips and pointing to the sleeping baby. Raven’s eyes widen and she nods, a huge grin overtaking her features as she pulls Clarke into a hug. To Bellamy’s surprise, she leans over the bed to half-hug him also, and he pats her back awkwardly while sharing a raised eyebrow with Clarke.

Then Raven says, “Jasper’s walking like Bambi out there. What’d you do to him?” 

Affronted, Bellamy glares while Clarke snorts. “I did nothing. You all just like to play mother hen with him.”

“Do I look like a mom to you?” Raven asks dryly. “Speaking of moms,” she turns to Clarke, “I heard you were a champ.”

“She was,” he answers, kissing Clarke’s cheek.

Clarke smiles. “I had help too.”

“Just take the credit this once,” he tells her.

“I’m with the hubby on this one,” Raven adds. “Own it, Clarke. Doc says you were awesome.” She looks over at the incubator. “So how’s she doing?”

“So far so good. She’s been sleeping mostly. Nyko said she looks healthy, so we can probably go home tomorrow morning.”

“There may or not be a welcome party waiting for you,” Raven warns. “I know you hate surprises, so, this is me not telling you.”

They both laugh. Bellamy trades a glance with Clarke, then asks Raven, “Do you want to hold her?”

She looks taken aback for a moment, then wipes her hands on her jeans and holds out her arms. Grinning, he picks up Aliena as gently as possible, still getting used to just how small she is. She shifts a little, blinking, and he rocks her for a few seconds, letting her squirm and drift off again. Clarke taps her friend and motions for her to sit in the chair by the bed. Bellamy leans down and places Aliena in her arms.

Raven sucks in a quiet breath, wrapping her arms securely around the baby. Her eyes travel over the little form in wonder. Bellamy sits on the edge of the bed, resting a hand on Clarke’s knee. She smiles and mouths _goner._

When Raven finally looks up, she breathes, “Shit. You two actually made a real little human being.” When they both chuckle, she asks, “Does this mean I have to stop cursing?”

Bellamy grins wryly, nudging Clarke’s leg. “This one’s going to have a rough time of that, so you’re in good company.”

“Hey, I’m not that bad,” Clarke protests.

“Oh really? So our first meeting was, what, an anomaly?”

“You were threatening to handcuff me!”

“To prove a point,” Bellamy replies for the thousandth time. “You were being difficult.”

Clarke huffs and crosses her arms. “I’ll show you _difficult,_ you cocky—”

“Jesus,” Raven shakes her head. “ _You two_ made a real human being,” she repeats flatly.

They both grin. 

A few more taps sound on the door. Bellamy gets up to open it, and is immediately yanked into a hug by Miller. Chuckling, he pulls him into the room. 

“Hey Clarke,” Miller takes a hand for her moment. “Congrats, both of you.” Then he catches sight of Raven in the chair, and his jaw drops.

“Don’t you dare,” Raven warns, but there’s not much she can do about it, and Miller knows it. Grinning, he takes out his phone and snaps a few pictures, ignoring her murderous glare. Then he turns to Bellamy. “What’s Kyle’s number again?” He asks innocently.

Clarke chokes out a laugh as Raven’s face drains of color. _”Nathan,”_ she says in what Bellamy is always going to call her ‘mom voice’ from now on, “stop torturing her.”

“Alright, alright. Since the new mom’s asking.”

Jasper appears in the doorway. “Are visiting hours officially on?” A second later, he stumbles inside thanks to Octavia’s push. She bounces over to Raven. 

“My turn my turn pleeeease,” she sings, and Raven hands her over with an evil look at Miller, who gulps.

“Listen, I gotta head back to my post guys, so, congrats again,” he says quickly, backing out of the room.

Raven looks at them. “I’ll be back.”

After she sweeps out of the room, Jasper looks at Bellamy. “She could give The Terminator a run for his money. ”

For once, Bellamy agrees.

Octavia’s gushing over the name when he feels a tap on his shoulder. Jasper points to the door. Bellamy turns around to find Captain Kane in the entrance, hat in hand.

They both straighten immediately.

“Sir.”

The older man smiles faintly. “I heard the news when I returned from a call. I wanted to offer my congratulations.” He looks around Bellamy. “Hello Clarke.”

“Marcus, hi, come in!”

Bellamy and Jasper both scramble to make room for him. “I—uh, sorry I didn’t leave a notice or anything,” Bellamy says belatedly. “I just—I got the call and—”

Kane puts a hand on his shoulder. “Ease up, Blake. I would have done the same.”

Relieved, he nods. Kane kneels down beside the chair where Octavia sits, rocking the baby. “She’s beautiful,” he says. “Abby’s going to be so sore she missed this.”

“There was no way I was letting her miss out on that trip,” Clarke replies. “It’s a once-in-a-lifetime shot. Besides,” she peeks up at Bellamy through her lashes, “this is just our first.”

Bellamy’s pretty sure he has a spectacularly stupid grin on his face, but, some things can’t be helped.

Eventually he remembers his manners, and offers to let Kane hold the baby for a few minutes. Up until that point, it would have been hard for him to imagine his grizzly old captain with a kid. Now… not so much. At Clarke’s request, Octavia snaps a few pictures.

“We can make mom a little jealous,” she grins.

Kane shakes his head. “She’s going to hate me.” 

All the excitement seems to wake up Aliena for good, and Kane hands her back to Clarke when she starts to wiggle in protest. Bellamy watches adoringly as Clarke softly croons to her, soothing a hand over her crown and kissing her chubby cheeks. Octavia and Jasper take that as their cue to leave, promising to return later, and Kane follows, pausing at the door.

“Consider yourself on paid leave starting now, Sergeant,” he says sternly, and Bellamy nods. “Take care of yourselves.”

“Thanks for coming,” Clarke calls after him.

Aliena’s cradled to her chest, apparently content now that she’s near her mom’s warmth. Bellamy is about to settle down in the chair when Clarke gives him a look.

“What are you doing? Get over here.”

Grinning, he settles down next to her on the bed, toeing off his shoes and looping an arm around Clarke’s back to bring them both close. 

“They need to make hospital beds bigger,” he grumbles.

Clarke snuggles close, tossing the blanket over their tangled legs. “I don’t know, I think I kind of prefer this,” she grins, and he kisses her soundly.

Adjusting the pink cap atop Aliena’s head, he realizes something. “You know what? Her initials are A.R.B. Those were mom’s initials too.”

“Really?” Clarke smiles. “Hear that, Aliena? You’ve already got something in common with an amazing woman. And I bet you’ll get her gorgeous hair too.”

“Who cares about the hair, look at those blue eyes,” Bellamy tucks his chin on her shoulder. “Total heartbreaker.”

Clarke hums in agreement. “They’ll come in real handy when she wants something from you.”

“Just like her mom,” he teases. She sticks her tongue out but doesn’t deny it. He watches her with Aliena for a few minutes, until she twists her head to say something else and stops at the look on his face.

“Uh oh. What’re you thinking about?” She asks with a grin.

“Nothing. I’m just happy.”

“Don’t sound so surprised.”

He chuckles, kissing her jaw. “Sorry. I just can’t believe we made it, you know? The past few months were scary.”

“That’s because you worry too much,” Clarke scolds. 

“Because you make me worry,” he replies.

“Well you better get used to it, because now there’s two of us.”

He grins. “And apparently that's just the beginning, from what I heard earlier.”

Clarke looks down, a light blush rising in her cheeks. “I may have gotten carried away,” she says. “But my house was so empty and quiet growing up. I just… I want ours to be the opposite, you know?”

Bellamy tilts her face back to his with a gentle finger, then kisses her deeply until they both can't breathe.

“I want an entire brood,” he declares, and she smiles shyly.

“Oh yeah?”

“Our house will be the loudest on the block,” he promises. 

Clarke laughs and rocks Aliena in her lap. “Hear that, munchkin? You're going to be a big sister someday.”

The little girl wrinkles her nose in her sleep, and they trade grins. 

“She totally knows,” Clarke says. 

“Definitely.”

“One thing, though.” Clarke looks at him mischievously. “You're gonna have to break the news to Jasper.”

"Oh god." Bellamy shakes his head. "He's going ask for a new partner."

~~~~~~~~~~

Jasper doesn't ask for a new partner. He does, however, request a raise.


End file.
